Must Choose
by Amber1989
Summary: Bella is faced with a hard decision she must choose between her best friends since elementary school. Jacob or Edward? After coming home from summer vacation Jacob and Edward both realize how beautiful she is and how much they love her. Which will it be?
1. Chapter1

I want to start this story by saying that the characters are all human.

Bella grew up in Forks with her Charlie and Renee. Jacob and Edward have been her best friends since second grade when the saw her sitting all by herself at the cafeteria and just sat one on each side of her and decided that they were going to be her best friends. The summer before high school she and her mother went to Phoenix for summer vacation. Now, Bella is on her way home Edward and Jacob can't wait.

Edwards POV

"Hey Jake, when is she supposed to get here?" I asked. I can't wait to see her. With her being gone I realized that I miss her and more than just as a friend. I don't know what it is. Could it be that I love her? No, this is Bella, my best friend. There is no other way. I think.........

"Any moment."Jacob replied " Wait until she gets a look at me. I have grown at least 6 inches."

" You may have gotten tall, but check out these guns." I pull my shirt up on my arm and flex my huge muscles.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

" Yes, she's finally here!" I exclaim while running to the door. I get to the door and am speechless. Who is that? I don't remember Bella ever looking so......... my thoughts are interrupted by a huge hug that Bella was giving me.

" I missed you so much." was all she says. She doesn't know that I am stunned speechless. I know know that I do like her more than in the friendly way. Now what? She broke the hug and just held my hand the way that we've done since that first day in second day.

" I bet that I missed you more." I know it had to be the truth. I even missed the way she smelled. I don't understand what to do next. " How was the trip?" Huh? I couldn't come up with something better?

" No way! You had Jake. It was just me and my mom for two months. So, I think it's safe to say that I missed you more. "No way! Jake you got so big! Now I will look like an elf next to you."

I turn around and see Jake walking towards us. She lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around him. After seeing them hold each other and talking, I felt like getting mad. Am I jealous? I was never jealous before. Maybe because now she looks more grown up. She looks beautiful. No wait, beautiful doesn't even begin to explain how she looks. I get pulled away from my thoughts by her voice talking to me. "I can't stay I was only supposed to come say hello, so I have to home and unpack. I need to get ready for my first day of high school. I will see you guys there tomorrow, right?"

I wrap her up in a good bye hug and tell her "Of course." I'm afraid to say more, then give her a small peck on the cheek and reluctantly let go and move over for Jake. He gives her a hug and tells her that he will see her tomorrow. She turns and walks out the door towards her moms car and turns around to give us one last wave, my heart started melting right then and there. After watching her get in the car and drive off I look at Jake. "Dude. I think I'm in love with Bella."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know it is short but if I get any reviews I will make the next one longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone that reviewed my story. I really hope you like this one too. So, review if you do. The more I get the more I will write and sooner. Give me motivation. Also, ideas are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.

**Last chapter**

I wrap her up in a good bye hug and tell her "Of course." I'm afraid to say more, then give her a small peck on the cheek and reluctantly let go and move over for Jake. He gives her a hug and tells her that he will see her tomorrow. She turns and walks out the door towards her moms car and turns around to give us one last wave, my heart started melting right then and there. After watching her get in the car and drive off I look at Jake. "Dude. I think I'm in love with Bella."

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV**

"What?" He can't love Bella. That is going to complicate everything. Crap!

"I said that I am in love with Bella." Edward said in a low voice.

"You can't love Bella." What? It just slipped out of my mouth! "She's our best friend." By the look on his face I think he believed that was the only reason I had to object. I love Bella. I loved her since I can remember. I was going to tell her when she got back. But now what do I do? Edward loves her..... "Well if you tell her and she doesn't feel the same way how will you be able to take it back. You might not be able to be friends then." From his reaction he hadn't thought about that, which proves that I love her more since I've loved her longer.

" Then I will just have to make sure she loves me back before I tell her." Easier said than done, at least I hope. She has to love me.

"Well good luck, I'm going to head home to get some sleep." Man, life just got even more complicated. I can't let Bella fall for him. I won't! She belongs with me.

"Alright, later man." I start walking towards the door. I throw out my hand to wave without even looking back. Is Edward still my friend or is he the enemy?

**Edwards POV**

Man what was up with Jake? He was acting kind of strange. Huh? Oh well, I have to go take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. I have to make Bella open her eyes and see that she loves me. I can feel it. I just have to help her to feel it.

**Bella's POV**

Man did those two change. Jacob got so tall and Edward he got very muscular. I never would have thought. It's going to be weird at school tomorrow. The two hottest guys in school are going to be my friends. Will they still want to hang out with me once they realize that I am a nobody? I hope not. I hate the thought of being alone. Well my alarm clock is set so I guess now all I have to do is fall asleep.

The next morning.

After I took a shower and got dressed I ate a bowl of cereal. I can't wait to see Edward and Jacob today. I wonder if they are already at school..... My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name "Bells. You ready" Great I get a ride to school today in a police car. Charlie is the chief of police so he just takes his cruiser home with him. "I'm on my way." I go to the sink rinse my bowl and head out the door.

**Edward's POV**

I showed up extra early to make sure Bella didn't have to sit and wait for me or Jake to get here. She hates being the first here. This is all part of my plan to make her realize how she feels.

**Jacobs POV**

I asked Billy to stop by to pick Bella before dropping me off at school so that I have time to talk to her without Edward. I'm not going to tell her that I love her yet, just how much I missed her while she was away. By the time we got there she had already taken off. Ah crap. There went my plan. Oh well, I will see her at school.

Once I got there her and Edward were already talking. I felt very jealous, he never came this early. I guess that's how he plans to make her love him. Like that can happen. She loves me. I walk towards them and once Bella saw me she gave me the most sweetest smile. The same smile that she gave me last year that I fell in love with. I feel myself blush. "How's the hottest girl in school doing?"

" I don't know. Want me to find her and ask her?" Behind the joke I can tell that she doesn't see herself the way I do.

"Yeah she shouldn't be to far away. Speaking of which where is a mirror?" Corny I know but I love to see her blush. She is my everything.

"Hey Edward. How's it going?" I know he is the enemy but I have to stay on good terms with him to make sure he doesn't get my girl.

"Good. Better now that Bella's here." Then he winked at her. She blushed. I mean her face is like a tomato. Does she know that he is flirting with her? I hope not... She is mine. I wrap my arm over her shoulder and say "Since we don't know half the people her I bet they think that we are a couple." She shoved me away.

"Come on Jake. This is Forks and we know everybody. Besides they have better things to do than worry themselves with Boring Bella." Boring Bella? What? She can;t possibly mean that. "Well boys are you ready to face our first day at high school?"

"Yeah, let's go." Edward says as he takes her backpack and puts in on his shoulder. Then he puts his arm around her. Looks back and winks at me. He winked at me! I think I'm going to be sick. I just have to make it through the day then I will have my chance to talk to her alone tonight at her house. Billy is going over there to watch a game and I'm just going to see my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I can't stop thinking about the new guy I met today, Josh. He's 6ft. Light brown hair, the most bluest eyes, and the best butt I have seen. I've never really looked at others but when he was walking away I couldn't help but stare. He was so cute and he actually talked to me. He said which way to Algebra? Since that way where is was going I walked him there. Then we just hit it off. Josh is so cute.... There is something about him that just makes my heart do flips. I wonder if her likes me. Hummmm.... Well I guess I will see him tomorrow.

"Hey Bells, Jakes here." Yay! I can't wait to tell him about Josh!

"Tell him to come on up!"

"Keep the door open. I mean it!" That's Charlie for you. "Okay dad but it's only Jake."

As soon as Jake sat down in the rocking chair where he always sits I told him all about Josh. He looked disappointed at firs but then mad. Mad? " Do you not like Josh?"

"It's not that Bella." Huh? What is it then? "It's just that I don't...... never mind. Don't worry about it." Well that was weird but I won't pry if he wants to tell me then he will.

At the dinner table it was pretty quiet except for Billy and Charlie talking about the game. After dinner Jake hardly said a word to me. When I asked him what was wrong he said he didn't feel very good. I told him on his way out while I was hugging that I loved him and he need to get better so that he could be my wingman for Josh. Then he looked like he was gonna vomit. Poor Jake.

That was different. I wish I knew what was wrong with Jake. It's not like him to be this distant. Well I hope he feels better soon I need him. Well I need to get some sleep for tomorrow. Josh awaits....


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly I do not own Twilight or her characters....... I do own Josh though.....

**Last chapter:**

At the dinner table it was pretty quiet except for Billy and Charlie talking about the game. After dinner Jake hardly said a word to me. When I asked him what was wrong he said he didn't feel very good. I told him on his way out while I was hugging that I loved him and he need to get better so that he could be my wingman for Josh. Then he looked like he was gonna vomit. Poor Jake.

That was different. I wish I knew what was wrong with Jake. It's not like him to be this distant. Well I hope he feels better soon I need him. Well I need to get some sleep for tomorrow. Josh awaits....

**Chapter 3**

**Edwards POV**

I showed up early again today for Bella's sake of course. I just have to win her heart. So, I have to go the extra mile as much as I can. I even have my older sister helping. She's very eager. She loves playing cupid. Her name is Alice, but everyone that knows her calls her Ally. She is very small but extremely hyper. She's going to try to take her shopping this weekend and befriend her so that I can see her as much as possible. Yeah they have know each other for years but since Ally is in a grade higher they never really tried to be friends. As Bella walks toward me I can't help but to smile. She is so very beautiful. She leans against my Volvo right beside me. "I don't know if Jake's coming to school today."

"Why?"

"When he came over last night he was acting strange. I started telling him about the new kid Josh and he started getting all sweaty and red. Then last night while I was hugging him good bye he looked like he was going to puke." Huh? I heard about the new guy but I haven't seen him.

"So, you know the new kid?" Is he competition?

"Yeah he is totally cute. We have a couple classes together. I had fun talking to him. It's not like he'd be interested in me or anything but he is perfect." What?

"So you like him?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. It's a yes! She is really blushing. I wish she'd blush like that for me.

"Yes, can I ask a favor?" I would do anything for her.

"Yeah." I sighed I already knew what she wanted.

"Will you talk to him for me. Like not obvious though. Just find out however you guys do." She flashed me a smile that I would never be able to turn down.

"I'll do it on one condition." Now's the time to tell her about the shopping trip this weekend.

"If I must but, why does she all of a sudden want to hang out with me?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You are gorgeous! Every guy here wants you. You just don't open your eyes enough to see it. So, when she saw that you weren't a kid anymore now she wants hangout since you will have more in common. You need to go out and hang with a girl once in a while. You will have fun. I promise."

"Okay.. We need to get going if we don't want to be late." Bella said as she started to walk in towards the school. Before we made it inside she gave me a sweet innocent smile and said "Please talk to him today for me."

"You got it." I yelled to the back of her head as she started to walk off. She looked back at me to say something but tripped and fell into Josh.

**Bella's POV**

"Sorry about that...... I tripped....on air or my own two feet I don't know..." then Josh started to laugh while still holding me he asked me if I was free Friday night. Can you believe that? " Ummm....... I'm not sure I have to go shopping with Ally this weekend. But I can push that to Saturday. So yes, I am free."

"Great give me your number and I will call you." wait I'm gonna be late.

" I'll give it to you later I'm running late." As I say it I wish I was brave enough not to care but I am a coward. I hate going into class late and having everyone watching me. So, I turn around and speed walk to my locker then class. I barely beat the bell.

**Jacobs POV**

Man it sucks. My dad's making me stay home from school today because I hurled a couple of times. Big deal. I feel fine now. But las night Bella told me that she likes this guy named Josh. Who does he think he is? I already have to fight Edward for her heart. I guess everybody is starting to see Bella the way I have always seen her. She's smart, shy, hot, and has a smile that can knock you straight on your butt. Not to mention her rocking hot body. I love her so much I can't stand the thought of another man touching let alone kissing my Bella.

**Josh's POV**

There is this girl named Bella that just makes want to make my claim on her. All they guys at this school watch her even the ones that have girlfriends. But I want her. I always get what I want. Always have. And I will have Bella. She didn't put up much of a fight when I asked her out so, maybe it will be easy. We will see. But she will be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Last Chapter:**

**Jacobs POV**

Man it sucks. My dad's making me stay home from school today because I hurled a couple of times. Big deal. I feel fine now. But las night Bella told me that she likes this guy named Josh. Who does he think he is? I already have to fight Edward for her heart. I guess everybody is starting to see Bella the way I have always seen her. She's smart, shy, hot, and has a smile that can knock you straight on your butt. Not to mention her rocking hot body. I love her so much I can't stand the thought of another man touching let alone kissing my Bella. I will have to meet with Ed and make a plan to keep him away from her.

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

Today was hell. I have to find this Josh kid and try to talk to him for Bella. I will just find his old green Mercury Tracer in the parking lot and wait for him there. Besides, he's too old for Bella. He already has his licenses. Another advantage for him.

**Josh's POV**

Nice. There is that Edward kid by my car. I wonder what he wants. "Hey."

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a sec." Great, I bet he's going to tell me to back off Bella. That's not going to happen. This just keeps getting better.

"What about?" I knew it.

"It's probably obvious. But Bella wants to know what your gig is." My gig?

"I thought she knew, I asked her out and she said yes so,....... I take it she knows how I feel." Ha! The look on his face is hilarious! I take it he didn't know that I asked. Ha!

"Oh, well... right then. I guess I will see you around then." Right!

"With any hope you will be seeing a lot of me." Cause I will make a point out of being with Bella in front of you. With that Edward turned around and went to his where his sister was waiting in her car for him.

**Edwards POV**

What a jerk. Now I know I can't let him date Bella. Let's hope Alice has a couple ideas to help. I get into her car, put my seatbelt on and say "Alice we have a problem. Bella likes this guy named Josh and he is a total ass."

"What? How do you know she likes him and is it the new kid Josh in my grade?"

"Yep" I popped the p. "That's him she told me that she liked him this morning and when I talked to him a minute ago, he was a complete jerk."

"I hate that guy he is a total creep. I talked to him yesterday and he just creeps me out. How can Bella like him? Isn't she smart enough to know that he is bad news?"

"I guess not, but we have to do something. She's going on a date with him this weekend."

"No way! We can't let that happen." Your telling me. I know what he's up to. I need to talk to Jake.

"Will you drop me off at Jake's?"

"Sure, but you have to walk home."

"Fine."

**Jacobs POV**

"What? She has a date with him?" I was only gone one day and everything got screwed up.

"Yeah. I don't like the idea either." Edward said in a sad voice.

"So, what do we do?" Maybe he has an idea.

"I have no clue."Great. He doesn't have an idea either. Think. Think.

"I got it! We will find out where she is going and follow them."

"Great I idea Jake. Then what?"

"Make sure we ruin her date." It sounds easy enough. Right?

"How can we do that with out her getting mad at us?"

"I don't know. We have the rest of this week to figure it out. Billy will be home and I'm not supposed to have company because I was sick in all so, call me if you come up with something." We have three days to figure out where they are going and to come up with a plan to ruin their date.

"Alright, man. See ya later." He turned around and walked towards the front door.

I wish that life would have just stayed as simple as it was in middle school, when Bella was just me an Ed's friends. Nobody else really payed attention to us. We was just best friends. Now Ed loves Bella and some chump junior wants her too. I loved Bella first, when she was still invisible. When nobody else noticed how beautiful she was, I was trying to keep m feelings a secret. I'm done keeping secrets from her. I am going to tell her that I want her and she can take me as I am or just forget about me. I can't be her friend anymore, I want more. No more can I be around her and not hold her, or look at her and not kiss her. I love Isabella Swan and I want more. I will ask her to come over tomorrow after school. I will tell her the truth.

**Edward's POV**

Well at least I know Jake is on my side. He knows that I am right for Bella, not this new kid. I think I might just tell Bella that I like her. Maybe she feels the same. If I tell her the worst that will happen is she will tell me she doesn't like me back. I have to take the chance. I won't follow her on her date. If she wants to date a stranger over her best friend then I will let her. I need to get some sleep I will have a busy day tomorrow. I have to tell the woman I love that I love her.

**Bella's POV**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello."

"Hey it's me Jake."

"Oh hey whats wrong?" He never calls this late.

"I just wanted to know if you can stop by tomorrow after school. I have something I want to tell you. It's kinda important."

"Sure Jake I will stop by right after school.." What does he have to tell me that he can't tell me now. That's kinda weird. Oh well, I will find out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight..**

**Chapter 5:**

**Bella's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I reach over to turn my alarm clock off. I reluctantly stand up and stretch. Wow. What to wear... I walk into my walk-in closet. Pick out a pair off my comfiest jeans. Just because they have a few holes doesn't mean I don't love them. For a shirt I decide on a baby blue sweater. I go into the bathroom and shower. I come out of the bathroom a new person. I walk down the stairs, into the kitchen and grab a breakfast bar to eat on the way to school. "Hey dad, you ready?" I am excited to get there.

"Yeah, just putting on my shoes." I go next to the door and grab my old K Swisses and slip them on.

"Alright let's go." I'm in a hurry! We get in the car and head towards the school. "Dad can I go out Friday night?"

"Sure be back by 9"

"9 can't I say out a little later?" James will think I'm a loser if I have to get back that early.

"9 it is or else your grounded."

"Huf." I sigh. He is so unfair. "Fine." We pull up to the school and the first person I see is Edward.

"Bye dad. I will see you tonight."

"I won't be getting home until around 8. I'm covering a shift for one of the boys."

"Kay." I get out of his car and Start walking toward Edward. "Hey."

"Bella, I don't want you to go out with Josh."

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you Bella. I don't want you to date him, I want you to date me."

"Edward, how can you just say that? You can't just tell me you love me." Who does he think he is?

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't want you to date him. You are my best friend. I know everything there is to know about you. I love you for what you are. I know you love me too."

"I don't know what to say." I can feel tears in my eyes. I can't let him see me cry, so I start to run away from him. I run to the bathroom into the first stall and let the tears come. How can he say that? I love him too but I don't know if I love him the same way. I grab some toilet paper dry my eyes. Open up the stall and walk to the mirror, my eyes are a little red but I can say it's from waking up. I go to my locker and head towards class.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Ed. What's wrong with Bella?" I saw her take off running towards the school.

"I told her that I loved her and she got upset and took off." Could that be because she doesn't love him? Maybe because she loves me.

"Sorry man." I don't know what else to say.

_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg!_

Saved by the bell. "I will see you later man." Edward looks really upset.

"Yeah see ya."

**Bella's POV**

Jake's walking me home from school today. His dad was at the school but he found out that I was walking, he asked if I wanted a ride. When I said no he told his dad that he will see him at home.

"What was up with you today?"

"I have a lot on my mind." He has to know it's not like Ed to not tell him things.

"Yeah, Ed told me you didn't take the news too well."

I don't really want to talk about it."What did you want to talk to me about today?"

"Never mind that you have too much on your plate right now."

"Just tell me Jake. I want to know. Seriously." Just out with it!

"You don't want to hear it right now."

Man is this getting annoying. "I want to hear it I really do." We are in front of my house so we stop on the sidewalk to finish talking.

"Just remember you wanted to hear it. I don't want you to date Josh either."

"Why? What did he do to deserve you guys to hate him so much? I like him and I am going on a date with him on Friday. You and Edward can just get over it." I say then turn and take off towards my house. I open my door walk in then slam my door shut.

I need to get more friends. I can't even call someone to tell them about my crappy day. Well tomorrow I will make it a point to try and befriend a few girls. Guy friends suck. I know they are just being overprotective but I don't like it.

Thank you to those who review and to those who added me to their favorite lists and alerted my story.

Please review and give me idea's what you think should happen next. I will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

My date with Josh went good. He was a little upset about my early curfew. But he got over it and even asked me to be his girlfriend. That was like a month ago. When Josh's not with me he's on the phone with me. It can get annoying. Jake and Edward are both upset with me because I can't spend time with them anymore. I can't have a moment to think let alone sneak over to see my friends. I'm having my doubts about Josh now. Maybe it's time that we broke up. I've never broke up with anybody before. What do I say, it's not you it's me? It is him. I'm feeling smothered. That and I haven't been able to talk to my best friends since we started dating. I miss them. Well, I guess I should call Josh and ask him to come over.

**Josh's POV**

Everything is going great. I have successfully got Bella to not talk to the losers she calls friends. Now I am all she has. She is fully mine. I can start making her into what I feel a girlfriend should do. For starters I plan to make her dress up in her finest clothes when she's in public. No more just throwing on whatever she sees in the morning and she must wear some make-up. She wears it on our dates but not to school and that will stop.

_Ring. Ring._

It's Bella. Great. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey, will you come over. We need to talk."

"Sure babe. I will be over in a minute." I flip my cell closed grab my key's and head out to my car. I get in and drive over to Bella's. I get there and she is waiting outside. She walks to my car and climbs in the passenger seat. She is wearing a pair of old blue jeans, a plain white t and a pair of blue crocs. Totally unacceptable. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Us. I think we need to see other people."

"But why? We have a great relationship. Why throw it away?" I already know it's either Jake or Edward. It has to be them. I thought that I made it to where she didn't have time for them.

"I am just saying that maybe we should take a break. I am only 15 and I am getting behind in school. That and I miss my friends. I haven't talked to them since we started dating."

"Fine. Get out of my car. You want to break up. Remember I won't wait for you. You missed out on me and I'm done with your fucking ass! Now get out!" I shout. Great she is starting to cry. I don't care, I could have made her the perfect girl but now she missed out. There's other girls out there that would've loved to be in her shoes. As soon as she is out I squeal my tires and speed away. Screw that skank.

**Jacob's POV**

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello, Black's residence."

"Hey, is Jake there."

"It's me. What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"I just need to talk to a friend right now."

"I will be right over." I hung up and threw on my shoes and started to jog to Bella's house. Why is she crying? Did Josh hurt her? Was all I could think the whole way there. I don't even knock and open the door and yell "Bella."

"Up here Jake." she calls from her room. I take her stairs two at a time to get to her faster.

"Hey, Bells what's wrong?" She's been crying. Her face is all red and blotchy and she has tears in her eyes. She is trying to hold them back now. I walk to the bed where she is sitting and sit right beside her.

"I broke up with Josh. He didn't take it good." I put my arms around her and she rests her head on my chest.

"Why did you break up with him." I have to ask. I really want to know.

"I missed you and Edward. He was either with me or on the phone with me so I never had a chance to talk to you guys. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed you and Edward."

She missed me. It's like music to my ears. Yeah she said she missed Edward to but a guy can dream right? "We have missed you too. More than you can imagine." She looked up at me and smiled and put her head back on my chest and fell asleep in my arms. So I did what any guy would do. I stretched my arm and grabbed the remote turned on the TV and let her sleep until I heard my name being called. Followed by Charlie looking in Bella's room and seeing Bella curled up with me. "Charlie, it's not what you think."

"I'm hoping it is. What happened to her boyfriend?"

"She dumped him. Then called me crying so I came over to comfort her and she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I started watching TV."

"Good. Well your dad is on the phone. He's wanting to know when you will be home."

"Well Charlie, what's the latest you will let me stay?"

"I guess the night but I want you to know there won't be any funny business."

"Yes sir. Can you tell my dad I don't want to wake her."

"Sure kiddo. You have been a good friend to her I appreciate it." He turned around to walk to the phone.

"Hey Charlie." I say before he is to the stairs.

"Yeah."

"I love Bella. I really do."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. Everybody knows except for the one person who needs to know. Good night Jake."

"Night sir." Well at least Charlie is cool with it. I get to sleep tonight holding the woman I love. I am in heaven. I lean up against the wall with a pillow propped up to keep me from sliding down and waking Bella. I drift off to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

I wake up really warm and cozy and decide to cuddle with my blanket a little longer. Then I notice that my in my blanket was Jacob Black. He stayed the night. He really is my best friend. I notice him starting to stir and decide to get up and let him sleep when a arm reaches around my waist and pulls me towards him. I look up at his face and next thing I know he moves his head down and kisses me right on the nose.

"Come on Jake. Let's get up."

"Not yet. Let's cuddle some more first."

"Come on Jake. I'm starving. Let's eat then call Edward and have him meet us at your house. That way you can change your clothes and what not."

"Fine. Have it your way but just remember that you slept with me last night. Wait until I tell everyone at school." I playfully smack him then get up and grab an outfit from my closet and go to the bathroom. Get undressed and hop in the shower. After I put shampoo in my hair I hear a knock on the door. Charlie is at work so it must be Jake. "What do you want?"

"I really need to use the restroom and you only have one so I need to come in. Quick."

"Okay it's open just don't move the curtain and no peaking." I look out one end of the curtain and see Jake walk in. He looks at me.

"Don't peak yourself miss other wise I might be tempted to get in with you."

"HA HA HA! You are so funny tell me when you are done." I close the curtain and a few second.

"I'm decent now. I will wait down in the living room."

"Jake wait" I say. Heck he's already in here. "You can stay and sit on the toilet until I'm done if you want."

After he thinks for a moment he squeaks "sure."

"Thanks I like the company." I say. "What have you and Ed been up to while I was with Josh?"

"Not much. Mostly just trying to think of ways to break you guys up." Wow. He was honest I have to give him that.

"Well, no need now. Don't worry I don't planning on dating anyone until I'm 30. I am a little worried about Edward though. The last time I talked to him was when he...... you know."

"Don't worry Bella. It will only be awkward for a little bit. Then it will be back to normal."

"No, it will never be normal again. He told me that he has feelings for me. I can't just forget that. One of my best friends has real feelings for me. I at least owe him the chance to try and look at him and see if anything is there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I plan on looking at him at a different angle. Not the friend angle, a different one. To me you and Ed are just friends. I look at you and see the same kids that I was with when I was like 7. So I will look at him closely and see what I see."

"I guess that makes sense. Have you ever looked at me like that?" Why would Jake ask that.

"No, you see me as the Bella the friend. I have no need to look at you like that. Silly."

"Right."

"Well I'm done will you hand me the towel on the back of the door." I reach my arm around the curtain. He hands me the towel and says "I'll be in the living room" and walks out the door.

**Jacob's POV**

_Ring. Ring._

I run into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello, Swan residence."

"Hey, Bella there?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Edward."

"Hey, Ed it's me Jake."

"Oh, what are you doing at Bella's?"

"Bella called last night upset after she broke up with Josh and I fell asleep at her house,"

"Oh well, I have some bad news to tell you guys. I'm coming over." Then the line went dead. I wonder what news he has.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"Ed, he is coming over. He has bad news to tell us."

"I wonder what it is. Want some toast or something?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Especially after being in the bathroom while Bella was naked behind the curtain.

"Suit yourself" she said as she put a piece of bread in the toaster. We sat in a comfortable silence until the toaster popped up. I watched her put some jell on the toast then clean up her mess. Just as she was about to take a bite the door opened and Ed came in.

She put the toast down and walked towards him and gave him a hug and said "Hey Eddy Bear." He hates that name but she calls him it sometimes just to tease.

"Hey Bella Barbie." He said she really hates that name. She playfully smacked him.

"What's the news Ed." I said.

"I am moving. My dad got a job offer in St. Louis and so I have to move." he said in a small voice.

Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

She put the toast down and walked towards him and gave him a hug and said "Hey Eddy Bear." He hates that name but she calls him it sometimes just to tease.

"Hey Bella Barbie." He said she really hates that name. She playfully smacked him.

"What's the news Ed." I said.

"I am moving. My dad got a job offer in St. Louis and so I have to move." he said in a small voice.

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

" You can't move!"

" I don't want to. My dad got a job offer at St. John's hospital. He can do a lot of good there. So, we have to go." Edward said.

I can feel the tears threatening to come. I blink them back. "It's not fair! I have been neglecting you guys for Josh and as soon as I realize that I was making a mistake, it's too late." The tears start pouring out of my eyes.

Edward comes up to me and wraps me up in a sweet hug. "It's for the best. The have research going to find a cure for muscular dystrophy there. They want him to help. He can't turn his back on all the kids that need his help."

"That's very noble. Tell him to hurry up and find a cure so you can come home." Jacob said

"When are you leaving?" I choked out.

"Well we have until the end of the week to pack. We are leaving on Friday night."

"What? That's too soon!" I say angrily.

"Well, I am sorry man. But we can all plan on going to college together. It's only in a few years. We can stay in touch and go to like SIUE or something."

"Yeah. That's a great idea Jacob. So, we will be back together right after high school. Only three years to go." I an beyond sad. I can't believe that I treated him so bad. He's one of my best friends and I treated him like crap for just some guy. "I am so-so sorry that I was so mean to you" I sobbed. He just tightened his grip on me to show that it was okay.

_Ring! Ring!_

Jacob reaches for the phone "Swan residence." I hate the way he answers the phone.

"This is him." I wonder who it is. "Yeah..... okay....... I guess..... I will be home in a minute." Then he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"My dad. I need to go home. I will call you guys later." Edward let go of me and did a man hug. The one arm pat on the back.

"Bye Jake. Call me!" I say while I am being squeezed in a monster hug. He let go and heads out the door.

"Edward, what are we going to do? I don't want to lose you! You are my best friend. I need you!" I say while another fit of sobs escape me. He reaches out his arm, and I walk into them and he starts running his hand down the back of my head.

"Shh... It will all be okay. I love you Bella. Nothing can change that. I might be far away but my heart will be here with you." After hearing that I cry harder. I should have listened to him and never dated Josh and dated him. I don't know if I am thinking that because he's leaving or because it's the truth.

"I am sorry, Ed. I love you too. I don't want you to leave." I have to be honest with him. I may not be in love with him but I do love him.

"It's okay, we can go to college together like Jake said. It's only a few years, then we can be together again. You will see. It will fly by."

"So SIUE then?"

"Where ever you go I will follow." He is really the best guy alive.

******* Friday Night******

**Edward's POV**

Leaving Bella was the hardest thing I have ever done. I meant what I said, I left my heart here with her. That's where it will stay until I can be with her again. It was hard leaving Jake too, he's been my best friend since kindergarten. I hated watching out the back window in the car as Bella's in Jake's arms crying. I watched out the back window until long after we left Forks. My chest began to ache. I need my life in Forks. Where ever I go I will not make friends. I don't want any. I have friends, I don't need anymore. I don't want to think about spending time with anybody other than Bella and Jake. As hard as I try, I can't blame my parents for making me move. They were right by making the choice to move. My dad is a great doctor and obviously they think he would be a good asset to want him as badly as they do. My dad is kinda like a hero. He's trying to save lives. Too bad it ruined mine.

**Bella's POV**

I hated watching Edward's car drive away. Jake and I stood there in silence until the car was long gone. He was holding me, which was for the best I didn't trust my legs to support me anymore. My world came crushing down when he shut the door to his parents car. You would have thought by watching me that someone would've died. In a since I did dye a little. Nothing was ever going to be the same. I decided at the moment that Ed and Jake are my only friends, and that I didn't want anymore. I was crying my eyes out on Jake's shoulder, when I decided I was ready to go.

"Come on Jake. Let's go home." I sob.

"Okay." He keeps his arm wrapped around me as we slowly walk towards my house. It was quiet the whole walk back except for my hard breaths in between sobs. We get inside and Jake walks me upstairs and lays with me on the bed. "You gonna be okay Bella?"

"Yeah, I will be fine. I am sorry Jake. I treated you bad too. Will you forgive me?"

"Bella there is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong." he said.

"Yes, I did Jake. I blew you and Edward off for a jerk! Why? Because he looked at me. I was stupid enough to think that he liked me. I am ordinary Bella. There is nothing special about me. I will never make that mistake again. For now on the only guys in my life are you, Edward and of course Charlie. That's it!"

"Don't say that Bella! Have you ever actually taken the time to look at yourself. You're anything but ordinary. You are extraordinary! Any guy would be a fool not to see it." he said the last part softly.

"Well, whatever. I only need you and Ed." I said while resting my head on his chest.

**Jacobs POV**

After she rested he head on my chest I laid there and listened to her breathing. Once the breaths were even and I was positive she fell asleep I reached for the phone on her nightstand and called my dad.

"Hello, Black residence."

"Hey dad, it's me. Bella didn't take Ed leaving very well and she's been crying all day. She finally got to sleep and if it's okay I would like to stay in case she wakes up?" I ask knowing it would be okay.

"Sure, Charlie is over here now. I will let him know. Jake, just be careful. She has been through a lot. Let the dust settle before you stir it up, if you know what I mean."

"Dad, I love Bella. I want her to stop hurting. If I were to tell her she would just push me away and be alone. I would never do that. So rest easy. I won't stir the dirt. Aright dad?"

"Alright. Behave yourself son. Come home in the morning."

"Night dad" I say then hang up the phone. I look at the angel asleep by my side and curl up to her and wish. Wish that things were different. Wish that she knew how I felt, and felt the same towards me. Wished that she loved me. But right now I am okay sleeping beside the angel of my dreams.

Okay there's that chapter. I need ideas. I kinda had writers block so it took a while to get this chapter out. I think I know where this is going so if I get a few reviews I will post another chapter tonight or in the morning.

So, please review. It makes me happy to know you like my story enough to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

"Night dad" I say then hang up the phone. I look at the angel asleep by my side and curl up to her and wish. Wish that things were different. Wish that she knew how I felt, and felt the same towards me. Wished that she loved me. But right now I am okay sleeping beside the angel of my dreams.

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

It has been years since Edward left. I kept my word and was distant to the world. Jake and Edward are still my only friends, but last night Jake told me that he loved me and he has for years. I know the love I have for him is not the kind of love he wants. I also know that if I don't try to love him then he will put up on wall to me. He has been with me through my parents divorce, my first period, first day of high school, and through all of my tears for Edward. All he wants is me to try to love him the was he loves me. The least I can do for him is to try. Even though in my heart I know that I never will be able to.

**Edward's POV**

I haven't seen Bella since I left. I miss her so much. I still love her. Soon she will be going to college with me. She still has my heart, I don't even want it back. I know that one day she will give me hers in return.

_Ring! _I pick up my phone and check the caller ID. It's Bella! _Ring!_

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Eddy. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything."

"Well....... it's about Jake......."

After a moment I broke the silence, "What about Jake?" I prompted

"He loves me." She all but whispered.

"What? Come again." I must have heard her wrong I thought she said Jake loves her.

"Well, Jake loves me. I don't know what to do. I feel like I should give it a chance. Even though I know I can't love him the way he wants."

"Then don't do it." I say hoping she didn't hear my voice crack.

"I feel like I owe it to him to try. If I don't then I may lose him as a friend. I am scared."

"Well..... from experience I would say that if he really loves you then he will settle for being your friend. If he loves you the way I do then he will just thank god when you call or every time you smile at him. He will settle with what you are ready to give. If he loves you the way I do, that is."

"Wow Edward, I am sorry. I never meant to break your heart. Really. I do love you."

"Silly Bella, my heart isn't broken I left it with you. Remember?"

"Look Edward, I love you, but you deserve better. So does Jake for that matter. I am just Bella. I love you both. I am glad you are my friend but, I feel like I am on the spot. Jake hasn't called or came over since he told me his secret. I am confused and I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart. Just know that I will still love you no matter what you do. You have my heart Isabella."

"I really do love you Edward. I miss you so much. I can't wait until the end of the year so that I can see you again." I can tell she is crying.

"I miss you too. Only two months until school is out, We can be together then."

"Alright, enough of the crying. I am going to call Jake now. Wish me luck."

"For what?"

"I need it to figure out what I am going to do."

"Good luck and I love you."

"Love ya too." I waited until she hung up to put snap my phone shut.

I meant what I said I will except it if she dates Jake. At least I know she is in good hands. I can be patient and wait. One day she will realize that I am the guy she wants to spend her life with. I may just be eight-teen years old but, I know Bella is my soul mate. She is my life. I love her with all my heart and will stay that way until she is ready to share hers with me.

**Jake's POV**

_Ring! Ring!_

I pick up the phone "Hello."

"Hey Jake...... Have you been avoiding me?"

Yes, I have. I wanted to give her space to make up her mind. "No, I have been busy." Great, lie to her. I am stupid!

"Oh.... well..... I wanted to talk to you....."

"Well I am here to listen."

"Could you drive down here? My truck is acting up." I rebuilt that engine twice now. I told my dad not to sell it to her but, she saved her money for it. She worked at the Newton's camping store. Took her three months worth of pay for it. That's with me sneaking my dad some money and doing the labor myself.

"Sure, let me throw on a shirt and I will be there in a few." I run into my bedroom and grab the first shirt I touched in my dresser and put it on while heading out the door. I get to my car, get in, and drive the couple blocks to Bella's house. I honk my horn, get out and got to the hood of her truck and open it.

"Hey Jake, you don't have to do that."

"Why wouldn't I? I have the time and if I could fix it then you won't have to pay to fix it."

"Let me pay you then."

"No Bella, I am doing this because you are my friend. You don't owe me anything besides company while I work on it. Okay?"

"Okay Jake. I do love you." she says then pecks me on the cheek. "I do want to talk to you about us though."

"What about us?" I wonder what is going on in that pretty brain of hers. I think it's adorable how when she gets serious, she lifts her chin and looks you straight in the eyes.

"Jake, I am willing to take a chance. But I have to tell you that I don't know if I can love you the way you want. You mean a lot to me and I don't ever want to lose you so, let's give it a go."

I can't believe she is actually going to be my girlfriend. "Bella you just made me the happiest man. I love you." I grab her up in my arms and lifted her off the ground and gave her the best kiss I could.

**Bella's POV**

I think I made a mistake. I have to tell him. Kissing him was like kissing your brother. I made a terrible mistake. I will really lose him now but, I can't hide the fact that I know I can't love him like that. I can't let things go any further. I refuse to lie to him, it will hurt him more in the end.

**Edwards POV**

_Ring! Ring!_

I pick it up without looking to see who it is. "Hello."

"Hey Ed, it's me. I am guessing Bella told you....." he trailed off figuring he knew.

"Yeah Jake she did. What's happened with that?" I ask nervously.

"She said that she wanted to give it a try. I was shocked. I mean Bella, our Bella wanted to be with me. So I kissed her. It's not she's a bad kisser but it felt wrong. I think that I am realizing too late that she doesn't belong with me."

"_That's because she belongs with me."_ I thought. "Did you tell her that it felt wrong?"

"NO! I mean how could I? I wanted her so bad. I even tried to make her love me. What do I say? Hey Bells remember how I told you that I loved you well, after that kiss I realized that I am not meant for you. That it felt like kissing your mom. I don't think so! She would never talk to me again."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her for you?" He chuckled.

"No, I just needed you to listen me. I appreciate it man." _Beep!_

"That's my call waiting. I will call you later Jake, and good luck with Bella."

"See ya and thanks." I hang up on Jake.

"Hello" I say to the other person on the line.

"Hey Eddy. You talk to Jake yet?"

"Yes, I did. So how was it?" I say trying to joke.

"Ed! Come on! I made a big mistake. I can't even pretend to love him that way. When he kissed me it was like kissing my brother."

"Silly Bella, You don't have a brother."

"Yeah I do, his name is Jake. So Ha!"

"Don't sweat it Bella. He kinda felt the same way."

"What? I guess I already knew that. He didn't try to do it again after the first time.... How's he taking it?"

"You would have to ask him. But I see you guys never going outside the friendship zone again. HA HA HA!"

"I forgot Eddy Bear is a comedian!"

"I forgot Bella Barbie is a prune."

"Good one Ed. Am I going to be a mango next." She laughed at her own joke and it made me want to explode with joy. Man, I love this woman. "It's late and I have to have the 'talk' with Jake in the morning so, good night Edward."

"Good night Bella call me the next chance you get."

"Okay, love you nite." she said before she hung up.

I want to know if you like my story. If you like it then I will continue. I got one review last chapter. So, I am thinking maybe my story isn't that great. Review and let me know if I should continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

"Good one Ed. Am I going to be a mango next." She laughed at her own joke and it made me want to explode with joy. Man, I love this woman. "It's late and I have to have the 'talk' with Jake in the morning so, good night Edward."

"Good night Bella call me the next chance you get."

"Okay, love you nite." she said before she hung up.

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

Jake and Bella are on their way over here. My mom and dad are renting us a small two bedroom apartment a little off campus to help us out. My mom decorated it and stocked it with food. Me and Jake are in the same room and Bella gets her own obviously. Their plane will be landing in a little over two hours. I can't wait to see them. We all start at SIUE (Southern Illinois University of Education) in a little over a month. That leaves us with enough time for us to catch up and for me to give Bella a push towards loving me.

I look at the clock. 11 a.m. I grab my keys and head out towards the airport. They will be dropped off at the St. Louis Airport and it will take me like 45 minutes to get there. I will just take off early. I head out towards my graduation present, a shiny silver volvo, and start the engine and make my way towards the highway.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Bella for more than a minute since I left. The only thing I had to work for was making sure I can get into SIUE, which was easy with my grades. I am going to study pre-med, Bella is studying to be a high school English teacher, and Jake is going to be a mechanic. I don't care what I do so long as Bella is with me.

I arrive at the airport and find out where they are going to get off and find a chair and wait.

**Bella's POV**

All of our stuff has already been sent to Edwardsville, where our apartment is, and now we are right above St. Louis. "Jake, do you see the arch? It is beautiful!" I look over and he is asleep again. I elbow him to wake up.

"Huh?" he says while rubbing his eyes.

"Look out the window." I say then lean back in my seat so he can look out. Our relationship has gotten stronger since that one kiss. Since then he has actually become my like my brother. There is no jealousy. I love him better this way.

"Wow! Ed says we can go up in it."

"I know. Maybe we can get a tour tomorrow. I just want to go see our home."

"Me too, Bells. Ed said that he and I share a room and you get your own." Then he made a pouting face.

"I am a girl, I can't share a room with a boy!" I say then playfully smack his arm.

"I think we should rock, paper, scissors for it."

"Dream on, dorko." I say then go back to looking out the window as we land. "Do you think Eddy is already here?"

"Yeah, I bet he came here as soon as he woke up."

I see everybody else getting up to get their stuff form the over hang and undo my seatbelt and wait until the isle is clear. Even though Jake already has his things and is impatiently waiting for me. Once I have my bad I interlock my arm with his and we walk out the door together.

**Edward's POV**

I hear their flight over the overhead and jump up and walk briskly to where the will be coming in. I see lots of people walk past me but no Bella. The hall was empty and I started to worry, until I see her and Jake. As soon as she sees me she drops her bag and runs to me and jumps into my arms. I don't know how long we were hugging until I heard Jake clear his throat and say "We need to go get our luggage before someone steals it."

I put her back on the ground, put my arm around her. "How was your flight?"

"You should have seen her freak out we we first took off." Jake said.

"Shut up Jake." Bella says in her mean, I'm serious voice.

"Why? What happened?" I say to Jake.

"Don't say anything unless you want to feel what it is like to lose a finger in your sleep Jake." Bella said.

"Why don't you ask her? Ask her how much she freaked out when we left the ground?" Jake smoothly said.

"I didn't freak that much. I was scared. I have terrible luck, I thought we was leaning to the side and we were going to crash." Bella said and brought color to her cheeks.

We grab their luggage, which was the only luggage left on the carousel. "Let's go home I say after I grab her luggage from her to carry it outside.

"I can carry it" she whined.

"I know you can but I am here to carry it for you" I reply.

**Jake's POV**

After the car ride home I was ready to sleep. I don't think I like the idea of Ed and Bella together. I know things between me and her didn't work out but, I feel it was because she didn't want it too. The kiss wasn't hot because she was repulsed by me. I still love Bella, but I wouldn't ever tell her. She isn't ready to love me yet. One day she will.

I lay in my bed in the room Ed and I share. He isn't in here. He is in the living room with Bella. I couldn't take anymore. It hurts to see her and Jake flirt, though she will never know how much. Hopefully I will either get over my love for her or she will return my love. I don't know how much more I can take being here with them.

**Bella's POV**

Me and Edward are sitting and the couch together in our living room talking. I wouldn't normally think anything about how close we sat together, but now I can't help but notice. I don't know how to take this all in in one day. Edward got hot! He is unbelievably beautiful.

"What's up with Jake?" Eddy asks.

"I think might be sick. He has been sleeping a lot the past few months."

"Huh?...... Has he been eating right?"

"Okay Dr. Edward. I don't know, I don't keep track of what he eats...... Even though he has been losing weight.... But he has been working out a lot. I think they are connected though."

"Maybe...." then it got quiet.. " What's up with you? You look better than I remember."

"Thanks I think? You look good too." He looks so cute when he blushes. "Is this going to be awkward? You and me."

"No, at least I hope not."

"It's just...... I don't know...... different." I blush a little.

"I will try really hard to keep my feelings in tact. I promise that I won't do anything to make you feel weird."

"To be honest I feel weird now." I am fire engine red now.

"I am sorry. What did I do?"

"It's not a bad weird. It's a good weird... I think."

"I am confused." Not nearly as confused as me. I have butterflies in my stomach and I am feeling mixed feelings. I want to hold his hand and kiss him, but I don't want to.

"Me too." I say as I lean into him a little.

**Edward's POV**

"To be honest I feel weird now" she says as her cheeks turn a beautiful color. A color that I missed so much.

"I am sorry. What did I do?" I ask worriedly. I want her to be comfortable with me, even as a friend.

"It's not a bad weird. It's a good weird.... I think" she says.

What does that mean? "I am confused?" I say. I want to think that she might have have feelings for me but I don't want to get my hopes up.

"Me too" she says then leans her head in towards mine.

I want to kiss her. I think she wants to kiss me too but I don't want to kiss her and her not want me to. "Bella" I whisper to her.

She looks into my eyes. "Yes, Eddy Bear." Then she gives me a cute innocent smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I whisper again. She looks at me closes her eyes and leans in closer..... closer..... her mouth is a finger width away form mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Twilight. If I did I would make Edward love me..*sigh *

**Previously:**

She looks into my eyes. "Yes, Eddy Bear." Then she gives me a cute innocent smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I whisper again. She looks at me closes her eyes and leans in closer..... closer..... her mouth is a finger width away form mine.

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

_Ring! _GREAT! _Ring!_

I move away from Edward and answer the phone. "Hello."

"Oh, hey dad." I mouth sorry to Eddy.

"Yeah, we made it here okay. Sorry I made you worry. When we got here we got to talking and we lost track of time."

"I love you too. I will call you later. Don't worry, everything is going great. Bye dad." Then I hung up the phone.

"What time is it Eddy?"

"Almost 8:30."

"I need to take a shower it has been a long day."

"Okay."

I go into my bedroom, grab my clothes and my toiletries and head into the bathroom. I undress in a blur. I was this close to kissing one of my best friends, who happen to love me. What was I thinking? I wasn't that's just it. I have to live with him. Things could get complicated, then what would I do? I am so lost. I like Edward Cullen? Wow, this has been a long day.

**Edward's POV**

After the phone interrupted our almost kiss she made a quick escape to the bathroom. What did I do? I love Bella Swan with all of my being.

I go into the kitchen to grab a soda when I heard Bella singing in the shower.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about And she's got everything that I have to live without Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause I sit there and listen to her sing the whole song. I will never be able to listen to Taylor Swift the same again. Then I hear the water turn off so I go back into the living room and wait for her to come back out. Once she comes into the room with me in her old sweats and a T-shirt I can't help but smile, she is so gorgeous. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier" she says in her angelic voice. "I'm sorry about that Bella. I would never want to push you to do something you aren't ready for" I say honestly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been nothing but honest with me. I fell that I owe you the same" she says. "You don't have to explain. And it was my fault. You have had a long day and you are tired. I took advantage of that." "Edward, you could never make me do anything I didn't want to do. I did want to kiss you.... but... it's just..... I'm scared to..... you know. I just love you too much to screw that up" she says looking down. I walk to the love seat she is curled up on and wrap my arms around her. "Bella, don't be scared. We are friends, nothing more if that's what you want. Until you are ready I will be here for you. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for." "That's just it Edward" she yelled. In a quieter voice she said "What if I do want it? What if I am ready?" "Are you?" I ask. I don't think she is yet. "No, but I do want you. What about Jake?" "What about him? He said kissing you was like kissing his mom." "I know but I don't think he is over me yet....... I don't see how you or Jake could love me. You both deserve better. You shouldn't settle with me." "Bella" I say looking into her eyes. "You obviously don't see yourself clearly enough. You are beautiful. You have a beautiful soul. Who wouldn't love you?" I look at her and her eyes are tearing up. "Don't cry Bella" I say as a tear slides down her cheek. I use my thumb to wipe away the tear. "I'm sorry Edward. I don't deserve you, one day you will see that." She chokes out. "No, it is me that doesn't deserve you, Bella." "Okay, I'm done crying." She wipes away the tears. "Can we just forget about tonight?" That hurt... a lot. "I will never bring it up again, if that is what you want." I will not forget it though. I just have to show her that it is me that is not worthy of her. She looks at me, hugs me, then says "Good night Eddy Bear." "Good night Beautiful Bella." She smiles and blushes at me. Then she goes into her room and shuts her door. I follow suit and do the same. I am careful not to turn on the light for Jake. I slip off my pants and shirt and go to bed in my boxers. **Bella's POV** I dream that I am in the woods. I look around to see where I am at and see a little boy running towards me. " Mama! Mama!" I hear him yell. I look around and see that I am the only one here. Where is his mom? He runs up to me grabs my hand and pulls me through the woods to a meadow. I see Jake there. "Dad, I found her" he calls to him. "There you are Bella." He says while picks up the little boy. He pulls me into a hug. "What?" I say. Then I am back in the same spot I was in the beginning. I look for Jake and don't see him. "Where's Jake?" I say. Then I see Edward, I walk towards him. "Eddy. Where are we?" I ask. "In the woods." He answers. I look where he is looking and see a little girl. She is pale with bronze hair. "Isn't she amazing" he asks. "Edward, who is she" I ask. "Have you hit your head or something?" he asks laughing. "It's our daughter." I look into Edwards eyes and say "I love you Eddy Bear" and start tearing up. **Edward's POV** I wake to hearing Bella. I walk into her room and hear her talking in her sleep. "What?............ Where's Jake?......... Eddy, where are we?......... Edward, who is she?......." What is she dreaming? I stay quiet debating on waking her. Then she says "I love you, Eddy Bear." My heart skipped a beat. I go to her bed and look at her and see she is crying. I scoop her into my arms and she starts to wake. "Shh Bella.... It was only a dream. Don't cry" I soothe. I rock her back and forth until she falls back to sleep. Once I was positive she wouldn't wake I laid her back into her bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I sat in the chair in the corner of her room. One thing I know for sure is that Bella does love me. Even if it is only subconsciously, she loves me. I sat in the chair until I saw the sun rising. I moved form her chair and went into my bedroom and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. After I was clean and clothed I picked up the apartment. I looked at the clock, 8 o'clock. I decided to make breakfast for everyone. **Jacob's POV** I woke up to the smell of bacon. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Ed was cooking. "Smells good man." "Thanks. Bella told me that you work out a lot." Edward said. "Yeah, life's hard when your only friend in the state is a girl." I said. "Well, there is a gym in this complex. It's paid for in the rent. There is a pool too." "Cool. Maybe we can check it out later?" I say. At least I can get away from the loving couple there. That seemed like a good spot to leave it at for now. Please review! I love them and it will make me put the next chapter out sooner!! 


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed Justine and stefanlover12, it meant a lot what you guys said! Also, thanks for everyone who alerted me to their favorite story/author lists, and just alerted my story! Thanks everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Twilight! Darn... life is unfair!

I have a little writers block so here is just a little fill in for you guys!

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

I wake up to hearing the boys in the living room laughing. I sit up and look at the clock 9 o'clock. I can't believe the dream I had las night. It was crazy. I wish I knew what it meant. First I see Jake and our son, then I see Eddy and our daughter. Crazy! Maybe I need to see a shrink. I grab my toiletries and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, then wash my face. I walk into the kitchen and see Eddy.

I say "Hey Eddy" hoping things wouldn't be awkward.

"Hey Bells" he says. "How do you want your eggs?"

"I can make 'em."

"Non-sense. I'm making breakfast today. I already made biscuits and bacon. I just need to know how you want your eggs."

"Okay, umm........ medium. But tomorrow I will make breakfast. Deal?" I say.

"Deal. Bella... umm.."

"Yeah Eddy."

"You had a dream last night. I heard you in my room and came to check up on you..... I was just wondering what you was dreaming of."

My cheeks turn bright red. I can't tell him, it's too embarrassing. "I don't remember." I lied.

"Oh okay." Then he let it drop thankfully.

Jake walks into the room and says "Bells we were wanting to go to the gym later. Wanna come?"

"I thought we can go swimming while Jake works out" Eddy says.

"I guess thats okay."

**Jacob's POV**

I was in the weight room working out when I decided that I was hot and wanted to go for a dip. I grab my towel and head towards the pool.

"Get out of here Eddy!" Bella says splashing him.

I decided to do a sneak attack. I get in and slip underwater unnoticed. I swim up to Bells and pull her under.

She comes up splashing and gaping for air. "Prepare to die, Jake" she warns.

I laugh as she tries to lunge herself at me. I am too big for her to try to lift. "Not fare!" she huffs.

"Have fun lifting?" Ed asks

"Yeah, but I decided to come hang out with my b.f.f.s."

"I think I need to lift some weights." Bella says. I laugh at the idea of her laying on a weight bench struggling to get just the bar all the way up.

"I bet you can't even lift the bar." I say

"Your on!" Bella says getting out of the pool using the ladder.

I just pull myself out by the side of the pool. I am starting to stand up when I actually see her. In a tiny blue swim suit. WOW!

**Bella's POV**

"Get out of here, Eddy!" I scream to him while splashing him. He has been trying to dunk me ever since we got in.

"Come on Bells, don't get mad. I just messing around." Eddy says

"I'm not" I was gonna say mad but I got pulled under water.

I come up very angry! I got my breath back and I turned to Jake, "prepare to die, Jake." I warn.

I unsuccessfully lunge myself at him but I forgot that he was made of stone. "Not Fair!" I pretend to pout.

"Have fun lifting?" Eddy asks Jake.

"Yeah, but I decided to come hang out with my b.f.f.s"

That's it "I need to lift weights" I say

"I bet you can't even lift the bar." Jake says

"You're on!" I say using the ladder to get out of the pool.

Then I see the perfect chance to get Jake back. He is getting out by the side of the pool. I walk up to him and just lightly push him. As I thought he falls backward into the pull.

Eddy walks up to me, "Good one!" then he holds his hand up for a high five.

I slap his hand pretty hard. "Ow!" I say our hands were wet and now my hand is stinging. He laughs.

"Ready Bella!" Jake says from behind me.

"Sure am." I reply confidently. How hard can it be to lift the bar?

We walk into the weight room and Eddy lays his towel on the bench for me. I give him a questionable look.

"Other people sweat on that. I figured you would rather lay on a towel." he says

"Thanks" I say laying on my back.

"Ready?" Jake asks.

"Yep" I pop the p.

He hands me the bar and I struggle. I just have to lift it up once that's it. After a fer seconds Ed asks "You alright?"

"Yes." I say as I straighten my arms.

"You did it." Jake says taking the bar from me and putting it back.

"So, I win?" I tease him because our usual stake for the loser of a bet is they have to wear whatever clothes the winner picks out the next day.

"Yes, you won." he sighs

"Don't worry Jakie I have the perfect outfit for you. Tomorrow you will be referred to as Jackie." I laugh and Ed chimes in.

"You guys still do that?" Ed asks. He was the first one to lose a bet at these stakes.

"Yep." Jake says

**Jacob's POV**

After my shower before I went to bed I heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Bella because why would Jake knock on his own door. I quickly pulled of my shirt before I said "Come In."

She opened the door and gave me a huge smile. "I brought your outfit for tomorrow." she squeels.

"Yay! Let me see" I fake enthusiasm.

She walks to my bed and lays the skirt on my bed. A plain black one along with a white shirt that says 'Girls rule and Boys drule'.

"I love it!" I say

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around me and gives me a hug. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem Bella." I have no clue what she is thanking me for, but whatever I did for her wasn't a problem at all.

I hold her tight for a second and breathe in her scent. She looks up at me and blushes. I was about to ask her why she is blushing when Ed comes in the room and interrupts.

"Hey guys" he says

"Well, it's late and I need to go to bed" Bella says. "So.. Good night guys."

"Nite"

"Sweet dreams" Ed says

She walks to the door and before she closes it she says "Love you guys" then shuts it without another word.

"Crazy day today huh?" Ed asks

"Tomorrow will be even crazier. Did you see the outfit Bella picked out for me?"

He looks at my bed. "Damn, you must've got her good last time."

"Yeah, I had her wear her bikini. It was last winter and she wore nothing but a bikini for a whole day. She refused to go anywhere so I inveted a few of my friends from the res. over. She was pissed. She didn't talk to me for a week."

"Wow! I guess I missed a lot." Ed said

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say.

I pulled back my blanket and got under my sheets. "You still love her don't you Jake?" Ed asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, I am sorry man but I still love her too."

"There isn't anything about her not to love. So I guess I totally understand. I really love her and if she isn't happy with me then there is no way I could be happy. I just want what she wants." I honestly say

"I still love you, man. Even though you are my strongest competition." Ed says

"Diddo, man. Now that the gay moment is over. I'm going to bed."

"Night, Jackie."

I laugh and turn off my light and go to bed.

What do you think? I just started writing random stuff and this just came to me as I was typing. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I wish that I owned Twilight, but I sadly do not.... not even a little bit! :(

**Previously:**

"There isn't anything about her not to love. So I guess I totally understand. I really love her and if she isn't happy with me then there is no way I could be happy. I just want what she wants." I honestly say

"I still love you, man. Even though you are my strongest competition." Ed says

"Diddo, man. Now that the gay moment is over. I'm going to bed."

"Night, Jackie."

I laugh and turn off my light and go to bed.

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV**

School started about a month ago. Bella and I are moving in a positive direction, I can feel that she is starting to have feelings for me. Jake and I are still good friends, but he knows that I am going to get Bella in the end, and that makes our relationship a little strained.

I walk inside our apartment after I get done with my last class for the day, and smell something delicious.

I walk into the kitchen and see that Bella is cooking. "I thought tonight was Jake's turn to cook?" I say to her

"Well, I wasn't in the mood for crackers and ketchup for dinner." she yells so that Jake can hear her.

"Don't forget I was going to put some cheese on them too." he yelled from the living room

"Bella...... I wanted to ask you something?" I say shyly

She nods her head so that I will continue. "I know that we live together and this will sound weird but....... I was wondering if you would...... goonadatewithme."The last part I rush out of my mouth.

"Come again?" Bella said

"Go on a date with me?" I say quietly not looking her in the eyes.

"Okay..... but I don't want it to be awkward.... Deal."

She always amazes me. I was prepared for her to say no, not yes. "Deal." I say "When do you want to go?"

"Well I have classes every night this week, but I am open this weekend."

It's really going to happen! "Great.... I will pick you up at 7 on Saturday then?"

She laughs and nods her head. "Dinner's ready" she calls to Jake.

We all sit at the kitchen table eating. It is kind of an uncomfortable silence.

"Ed, let's make a bet. Who ever can make the best dinner tomorrow wins. Bella is the judge."

He know that I can't turn down a dare. Never have. "Okay..... usual wager?" What will I cook? Chicken Parmesan? I will call my mom tonight.

"Yeah, but let's spice it up. Loser has to wear a bikini." Jake says

"A bikini?" I ask and Bella laughs

"Yeah! I get to be judge!" she squealed "Who wants to kiss up to the judge and rub her feet tonight?" she teased

"I will do it!" Jake says hopping out of his seat with his arm raised.

"Okay Jakie, you get to rub my feet!" she says basking in the love.

**Bella's POV**

Jake true to his word is sitting on the opposite end of the couch rubbing my feet.

"Bells, what should I cook tomorrow?" he wants a hint....

I got one! "Don't do anything with crackers." I say and he gives me a devilish smile. I wonder what he is planning? I hope he doesn't throw the bet just to make me try crackers with ketchup. I know that he loves wearing girl clothes but does he like it that much. I start laughing at my own joke. Jake gives me a concerned look.

"It's nothing Jake..... just thought of something funny." I say and he let's it drop at that.

We sit there in silence, but a comfortable silence. Filially I look up and almost drown in his eyes. Where they always so brown? Was Jake always so beautiful? Huh? Where has my mind gone to? This is Jake.

I shake my head trying to get the thoughts of Jake with his shirt off out of my head. I look at him again and blush. He's gonna know something is up. "Umm... I am gonna go to bed." I say not looking up

"Night Bells" and he wraps me up in a tight hug. Wow, Jake's skin is so hot. I can't help but to not want him to let go. I don't know what is wrong with me today.

I pull away and walk fast into my room and shut the door and crawl under my blankets. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep but I tried to close my eyes and just let sleep come.

**Jacob's POV**

"It's nothing Jake.... just thought of something funny" she says and I let it drop trying to not embarrass her.

It was quiet for a moment when Bella looks into my eyes. I refused to turn away. I stair right into her eyes and straight to her angelic soul. We just look at each other for a moment when I see that her cheeks have suddenly a lot of color. I knew that blush was for me. I am so happy, I have waited a long time for that.

I see her shake her head then get up and say "Umm.... I am gonna go to bed." not looking up. I knew why. She was thinking about me out of the friend zone.

I stand up and say good night to her and wrap my arms around her. I feel her wrap her arms around my naked torso and felt her cheek resting on my chest. We stayed like that for what could have been hours but was probably only minutes before she let go and almost ran into her room.

I turned the t.v on just sat on the couch fantasizing about what will happen next. Does that mean I have a chance? I thought she was leaning towards Ed but I wasn't prepared to give up. I knew this day would come. The day when she shyly blushed for me. What do I do next?

Okay, I want to know what you guys think. Who should she be with? I want a couple of reviews before I post the next chapter. I kind of know what will happen but I want to know what you think should happen. Please review!

This might be my last chapter I post until next Tuesday or Wednesday. I am going to go see The Jerry Springer Show on Monday!! Also, I think you guys should go to my profile and check out my other story Thank God for Alcohol. Not to toot my own horn but I am loving how that story is coming along!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight!!

**Previously:**

I stand up and say good night to her and wrap my arms around her. I feel her wrap her arms around my naked torso and felt her cheek resting on my chest. We stayed like that for what could have been hours but was probably only minutes before she let go and almost ran into her room.

I turned the t.v on just sat on the couch fantasizing about what will happen next. Does that mean I have a chance? I thought she was leaning towards Ed but I wasn't prepared to give up. I knew this day would come. The day when she shyly blushed for me. What do I do next?

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

After I got ready for my date with Edward I went to sit on the couch with Jake. I have no clue where Eddy is.

"Hey, Jake" I simply say

"Hey, Bells. Looking forward for your date?" he says with a fake smile.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing. Ed will be here in a few minutes." he says looking down.

"Is this a problem?" I couldn't stop myself from asking

"Well....... No." he says shaking his head

"Jake, you and me tried once before. Why do I detect jealousy?"

"Because, I still love you." I was shocked

"No, you don't." I say looking him in the eye. "I know this girl named Angela. She is very sweet, and I think that you would like her. Why don't you go on a date with her? She has been wanting me to ask you for a while." I say hoping he gets the point.

He looks at me then shrugs his shoulders. "If you want me to I will."

"Yeah! Angela will be soo excited!" Without thinking I give him a huge hug. I have to stop hugging him because when I do I get this weird feeling. I don't know what it is.

**Jacob's POV**

I saw Bella walk into the living room and my breath got caught in my throat. Wow, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Hey, Jake." the most perfect voice speaks.

"Hey, Bells. Looking forward to your date?" I say then realize what I said and put on a fake smile hoping she bought it.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? You don't look so good." she says concerned.

"It's nothing Ed will be here in a few minutes." I say looking down.

"Is that a problem?" she asks

"Well....... No." I say shaking my thoughts out of my head. I know that it would be wrong to tell her tonight.

"Jake, you and me tried once before. Why do I detect jealousy?" she said seriously

"Because I still love you." I was shocked, it just came flying out of my mouth.

"No, you don't." she says to me "I know this girl named Angela. She is very sweet, and I think that you would like her. Why don't you go on a date with her? She has been wanting me to ask you for a while."

I don't know what to say. "If you want me to I will." I say surprised at what I was saying

"Yeah! Angela will be soo excited!" she squeals and puts her arms around me.

I couldn't help but notice that she held on a little longer than normal. Maybe me dating someone will make her see that she wants me.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Edward's a douche." I say to her knowing it was him at the door.

"Be nice." she says then runs to the door.

**Edward's POV**

I left this afternoon so that I could actually pick Bella up for our date. I know I am weird. I went to my mom's house and told her about my plans. She was very pleased. She has always loved Bella.

I knock on my own door and here someone crash into the door. "Ow." Bella says opening the door.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah, but did you always have to pull the door open. I thought that you pushed." she says laughing at her own joke. I join her.

Jake walks up to us and I am guessing that he is trying to play her daddy because he said, "You better have her bake by 10 the latest and if you hurt her I will hurt you." Bella laughs.

"Yes, sir." I say playing my role.

"I also expect her flower to be intact when she gets home also." Like I would really just deflower Bella on our first date.

"Yes, sir. I promise." Bella laughs again.

"Oh, daddy. Can we go now?" Bella asks Jake

"Yes. I will be waiting up." he say and I believe that he means that.

"Bye, Jake." I say as we leave.

Okay I had to stop there. Their date will be next chapter. Please review. If I get 5 reviews

I will be forced to write the next chapter tonight!! So hit that button and review. Also, if you have any ideas about what should happen on their date I would love to hear them!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Previously:**

"Oh, daddy. Can we go now?" Bella asks Jake

"Yes. I will be waiting up." he say and I believe that he means that.

"Bye, Jake." I say as we leave.

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

"Wow, Edward this place is beautiful."

We were sitting on a blanket in the middle of this beautiful meadow.

"I'm glad you like it" he say smiling.

"What?" I say laughing.

"You look great."

"Thanks, but you have to stop saying that." I say with a huge smile. I love hearing it truth be told but he has already told me like a million times.

"The stars are supposed to really shine tonight." he say

He lays back on the blanket, and I follow suit. I look over at him and smile huge. I knew that I loved Edward at that moment.

"Bella, I want to give you something." he pulls out a little box.

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't have." I say opening the box. I say a beautiful charm bracelet with just a heart charm.

"I figured that I would give you proof that you have my heart." he say looking into my eyes. "I still love you... only it is more. I thought I loved you then but now I feel so much stronger for you. I love what you have become." he says looking down.

"Edward, do you know the night you left?" he nods to say yes, "it hurt a lot. I think at that moment I knew. I know now that what I felt was my heart breaking. I love you too, but I want to go slow. I don't want to mess up our friendship. That's the most important thing to me." I honestly say to him.

"Sounds great Bella. Slow is good.... I mean it's not like we already live together or anything?" he jokes.

"You could move." I joke back.

"Why would I do that? I love seeing you with morning hair and in your care bear p-js."

We continue talking and looking at the stars until it was late and we needed to go home.

We get back into the car and I notice his hand is resting on the gear shift in the middle of the car. Without thinking I grab it to hold his hand. He looks over and gives me another smile that I could tell was from his heart.

Okay, I know short!! Please review. Tell me what you think!! I will update soon, sooner if I get some reviews!! _Wink! Wink!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight:(

**Previously:**

We get back into the car and I notice his hand is resting on the gear shift in the middle of the car. Without thinking I grab it to hold his hand. He looks over and gives me another smile that I could tell was from his heart.

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob, you need to get going. You don't want to be late," I calls to him.

"I am ready," he call back to me grabbing his car keys.

"Have fun!" I call to the shutting door.

"Is he gone?" my boyfriend, Edward asked.

"Yeah," I say going to sit next to him on the couch. "I really hope this works out for him," I sigh.

"Me too. What do you want to do tonight?" he asks.

"I have homework," I say scrunching my face up.

"You want some help?"

"No, you can sit here and relax and watch t.v., while I do it," I smile up at him.

"You know, I am crazy about you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I give him the most evil smile I can make, "Too bad the feelings not mutual," I say joking.

He laughs, "I guess I will just have to find a new girlfriend then."

"Good luck, I will tell everybody that you have a small willie. That should really score you some points," I joke back.

"You wouldn't."

"I would," I say with a smile.

"Do your homework," he joked.

"Fine, it's more fun than talking to you," with that I got up to get my books.

I came back and laid on my stomach on the floor and got to work. While Edward waited patiently for me to finish. He is such a gentleman.

I finished it up and went to cuddle with Edward on the couch. We started kissing when the door opened up.

"How was it?" I ask excited.

"Great. I am glad I went."

"Did you guys kiss?" I say mischievously.

"Like I would tell you," he snorted out with a laugh.

"Fine. She will tell me."

"I am going to leave you love birds and take a shower," he said walking away.

"I am so glad it worked out for them," I whisper to Edward.

"Me too," Edward say then leans forward and kisses me.

The kiss was interrupted by my stomach growling. "Hungry?" he asks.

"Maybe a little," I say to him only to have it growl again. "Maybe a lot," I laughed.

"Let's go get the princess something to eat," he says standing up and holding his hand out for mine.

**Jacob's POV**

I had a wonderful night with Angela. It was like she was the key to release me from Bella. I needed this date. At first I was just using her to make Bella jealous, but now I really like her.

I rinse myself off and get out of the shower. After I toweled myself off I put on a pair of jersey shorts and went left the bathroom.

Bella wraps her arms around me, "Did you really have fun?"

"Yes, thank you for hooking us up," I say looking down at the top of her head.

"I am glad. I just want you to be happy," she says kissing me on the cheek.

Before that would have made me go crazy, and I would have wanted more, but now I don't feel the same for her. It's weird, like now we can actually be friends and nothing more.

"Did you just kiss another guy?" Edward asked her.

"Not just another guy, Jake," she stated blushing a little.

"Fine, I get one free kiss with another girl then," he joked.

I laughed. I can do that now knowing that things are different. I am not jealous anymore. It's nice.

Bella picks up an roll of the table and throws it at him, "Kiss this," she says while it was flying at him.

She takes off running because Ed was chasing after her.

I laughed some more and went into my bedroom to give them some privacy.

"Jake, help me," Bella screamed.

I laughed and tucked myself into my bed.

There is only going to be a few chapters left:( Please review and tell me what you think!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

I laughed some more and went into my bedroom to give them some privacy.

"Jake, help me," Bella screamed.

I laughed and tucked myself into my bed.

**Bella's POV**

Thank god I am done with college. I have my degree and this is the last summer that I have before I start living in the working class world.

Edward and I have been together the whole time. I am going to keep living with him, but Jake is moving out. He wants to live on his own in the real world. I think it has to do with the fact that he is single again. He is what anybody with a brain would call a player, but he is still my best friend.

"You ready to go?" Edward asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Almost," I say putting my earrings in. Tonight he is taking me on a special date to celebrate our new found freedom.

"Ready," I say going into our living room.

"You look great," he says pulling me into a deep meaningful hug.

"You too. You going to tell me where you are taking me?" I say batting my eyes.

"Not yet, you will see," he grabs my arm and leads me to his car.

I watch where we are going to look for any clue as to where we were going.

"Bella, I love you," he says bringing my had to his mouth and placing a small kiss on it.

"I love you too. Now where are we going?"

"We are here," he says pulling into a parking garage by the arch.

"Okay," I say slowly.

"It is just a short walk," he told me noticing my apprehension.

I take his hand and let him lead the way.

We were walking along the Mississippi River watching the waves when he stops.

I look up at him confused. He nods his head at the horse drawn carriages. "We are going to ride in one of those?"

"Yes," he says leading me up the stairs to them. They were beautiful, they made me think of Cinderella.

He talks to the driver and hands him some cash and then helps me into it. We ride and hear the clanck- clop of the horses hooves on the brick ground.

We stop outside of a small diner that had this beautiful antique-ish look.

He helps me out and the carriage just sits there.

He leads me into the diner and we place our order. "Edward, this is just.... beautiful."

"Bella, I love you so much. I think that I have always loved you," he says standing up.

Oh my God, what is he doing?

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" he say kneeling down on one knee pulling a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

'Yes!' I think. My mouth is open but won't form the word yes.

Edward opens the box and shows me the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen.

Why won't my mouth move. I shake my head up and down to tell him yes since my mouth is not working.

He smiles my crooked smile and grabs my hand and slides the ring on my finger.

"It was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me and told me that she wanted me to give it to you, but if you don't like it we can get you a different one," he says shyly.

I stand up and pull him to his feet and hug him tightly. "I love it," I say then kiss him softly on his lips.

The people that were watching the whole this start to clap and my cheeks start to burn.

"I love you," Edward whispers into my ear.

I smile to him, "I love you," I softly say back.

We eat our dinner and get back into the carriage and head back to our car.

This is one of the last chapters!! I really hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, sadly.

**Previously:**

"It was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me and told me that she wanted me to give it to you, but if you don't like it we can get you a different one," he says shyly.

I stand up and pull him to his feet and hug him tightly. "I love it," I say then kiss him softly on his lips.

The people that were watching the whole this start to clap and my cheeks start to burn.

"I love you," Edward whispers into my ear.

I smile to him, "I love you," I softly say back.

We eat our dinner and get back into the carriage and head back to our car.

**Bella's POV**

It has been a few weeks since Edward proposed and we are planning on being husband and wife before the end of summer.

Here I stand with a little white stick that I just peed on in my hands. One line negative, two lines and I am screwed. I have been too excited and forgot to take a few of my birth control pills.

One line. One line. One line. I chant in my head when I see it. Two lines! I am pregnant. WOW! What do I tell Edward? What do I do? DAMN IT!!

I hear a knock on the door. "One minute," I say shoving the test back in the box and throwing it under the sink for the time being.

I open the door to see Edward standing there. I start to feel tears welling up in my eyes. How can I tell him that I was stupid enough to get knocked up? We have never even talked about having kids. I don't even know if he ever wants any.

"What's wrong, sweet heart?" he asks soothingly.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Please tell me. I hate seeing you upset."

"I said nothing," I yelled storming past him.

He follows me into the living room. "Please, tell me," he said softly to me.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper looking at the floor scared to see his reaction.

"Are you serious?" he says.

"Yes," I say still looking at the floor.

He walks up to me and tilts my head so that I am looking at him, "That's great," he says softly.

He's not mad. He even looks a little happy. "I'm sorry," I sigh.

"Don't be. I can't wait. I am overcome with joy. We will get you in to see a doctor and them we will go see our wedding planner and move the day up."

"Okay," I say happily.

Okay here is the last chapter!! I will be doing a sequel to this story though...... when I know the name and everything I will post it!! I will start writing it now!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight**:(**

**A/N:** This is the first chapter of the sequel. Let me know what you think.

**No choice:**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I am sitting here at the funeral of the man of my life. We were married for two days when he got in a car accident that killed him. I am pregnant with his child and alone now.

Why god, did you have to take him? I need him! He was my other half and now he is gone. I will never be complete.

I am sitting in between my best friend Jake and my husbands family. I still can't believe he is gone.

I start to cry uncontrollably and Jake takes me outside for some air.

"I can't do this, Jake," I cry out.

"Yes, you can."

I have been staying at his house because I can't stand the thought of being in the house we once shared together. His parents offered to let me stay with them, but I couldn't do that either.

"I can't, Jake. I am scared. I don't know what to do," I say quietly.

"First off we will make it through the ceremony, then I will go to your house and pack up some of your thing, then we will eat lots of ice cream and pickles or whatever you are craving. We will do this together, Bella. You are not alone, you have me," he says sincerely.

"I love you Jake," I sigh and let him lead me back to the service for my husband.


End file.
